Demashitaa! Powerpuff Ristar Z
by TheRandomguy016
Summary: As the evil Tyrant Greedy returns from his defeat, Ristar is sent to the PPGZ's world to help them fight against Greedy's invasion of their universe. But things change when Ristar and Blossom begin to fall in love with each other. Will this work out for Ristar or will it just get in his way? In case you didn't get the memo: Blossom x Ristar. Duh. (Rated T for swearing)
1. Prologue: The shooting star's origin

**Note: This X-over is not just about Powerpuff girls Z and Ristar, it also includes Kirby, ** **Bob the Robber (Google him if you don't know who the hell he is), and Happy Tree Friends. Also, I'm going to call the PPGZ by their English names because I am used it. And I'll also combine both English and Japanese versions of Ristar, which means he will have both of his parents included. And that's it!**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story, except for one. Now moving on! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Shooting Star's origin<p>

**(I don't own the story text from the game either, obviously)**In a far off galaxy, an evil alien force is at work. The evil Tyrant Greedy, has corrupted the planets' leaders and enslaved the populace. Even the legendary hero has been captured. So a desperate plea for help has been made. Answered by the Star goddess, Oruto, she awakens her and the hero's son, Ristar, to free the Valdi galaxy and his father from Greedy and his dark reign. And so the brave young warrior began his adventure.

Traveling in all the planets to stop the mind control, Ristar fought fearlessly against all of Greedy's henchmen, Riho the mind controlling monkey thing (not the planet elder for those of you who thought it was) in planet Flora, Ohsat in Undertow, Adahan in Scorch, Awaueck in Sonata, Itamor in Freon, and Uranium in Automaton. Then he fought Inonis riding on his mech called Eyebar-555 in Castle Greedy.

Finally, the young star reached Tyrant Greedy for the final battle. The battle with him was extremely difficult with Greedy using his strongest attacks. But it eventually happened, with the 10-year-old hero winning, restoring peace to the galaxy and reuniting with his dad. Ristar was thanked by the planets' inhabitants and is forever known as the second hero of Valdi (his dad is the first remember?). Defeated but not dead, Tyrant Greedy seeks revenge on Ristar, and swore he would make a comeback and get rid of him for good...some day.


	2. Chapter 1: 5 years later

Chapter 1: 5 years later...

**Please note that chapters will vary in length.**

**(And if you see anything that sounds very random, don't blame me.)**

"Oh Flora, beautiful as it was before." said Ristar the shooting star. "Maybe I should pay the other planets a visit after so long." As Ristar was about to jump on his star pole and travel to Planet Undertow, a random Flora inhabitant suddenly appeared in front of him. He asked in disbelief, "Can you actually be the legendary hero's son right in front of my very eyes?!" "Well, yes I am." Ristar said back. "So you're telling me you have been here all these years?" asked the inhab. "Oh I must show the planet elder you, THE Ristar, are here!" As he walked past the bubbling streets of the Flora marketway, they encountered a paved stone pathway, leading to the planet elder.

As they walked to the Elders temple, the Floran started to call out the planet elders name. "Glunto?! What brings you here?!" The planet elder asked out loud. "Planet Elder! Ristar is here!" "What!? Impossible! Anyways, I would love to meet him now, but I have an appointment with Ristar. Wait, RISTAR!? Oh, well, uh, I am so sorry I did not recognize you Mr. Ristar! I just woke up and I am really tired today! How about you and I talk over some tea?"

"Sorry, Orange Soda for me" "An even better choice, Mr. Ristar!" As the Elder and Ristar conversated, Ristar found himself wanting more and more orange soda. Jeez, what the hell was that stuff made of, tobacco(Don't do drugs kids!)?

"So Ristar, who's the lucky female star, eh?" "Elder, I assume you are going on the notion that there are more stars like me and that I will only date my own kind. And that I will only date females." "But, that isn't right! Men and women must always go together! Not men and men" "Oh, yeah? Well your face isn't right. Oh, and up yours too jackass." "asshole" "bottom bitch" "shitface mcgee" "Retard" "Just so you know, I'm not afraid to hit a girl"

"Thats okay. Neither am I bitch"... "And that's what would happen if we used profanity." said the planet elder. "Wow, you and I would seem like total jerks if we ever cussed like that!" "Precisely. It's a good thing we don't cuss, huh Ristar?" "Yeah, it sure is" Okay, back to the actual story now.

"But, seriously, WHO is that lucky somebody?" "Sorry Elder, I don't date" "Really? You know, my niece Elicia is single right? Here, I have some photos of her 15th birthday! AW! Look how cute my little Elicia is! Here she is eating ice cream for the first time! And here she is riding on here first roller coaster! And here she is killing her first bunny! *sniffle* They just grow up so fast!" "So how did you become planet elder again?" asked Ristar.

"I was the only one to come to the 67 hour long meeting about who would be planet elder" "Oh" "It was actually pretty fun. We had dancing, party, food, some really wild hookers, wine, alcohol, etc. And at the end of the whole thing, everyone of us had a massive hangover." As they were talking, a servant came in and handed the Elder a letter. "Oh, dear. Excuse me Ristar, but I uh, have to go now. Really urgent business and stuff. Can't talk now, later!" "Wait, what's going on?! Wait!" As Ristar followed the Elder, he soon came to a clearing near the back of the temple. There in the middle of it was the Planet Elder, dead. Dead by the hands of a foe long defeated: Tyrant Greedy.

"MWAHahaha! Well, well, well. If it isn't the Second Hero of Valdi! Sadly, I don't have time to waste on this world anymore! Now that I have the Elders energy, I can go conquer the other worlds! Mwahahahaha! "WHAT, Greedy?!" shouted Ristar out of surprise, "But how? I defeated you 5 years ago!" "Yes but you did not kill me. I instead survived on a deserted moon. Yeesh, it was a pain in there. But if you will excuse me I must be off, I'll be taking care of another business. Henchmen! Take care of that star pest! Then come join me!" As Greedy sent his minions, Uranium and Inonis, he went inside a portal. "Alright then, if I have to fight these two then bring it on!" yelled Ristar in excitement.

But Uranium gave the first strike and managed to critically damage Ristar with a powered punch. Damn he was almost knocked out! As Ristar tried to get up, Uranium blasted his ass with a hadouken-like blast. Then Ristar blasted off to space all unconscious and shit, "There, we ended his ass!" said Inonis, "Don't you mean I ended his ass?!" said Uranium in anger. "Whatever." Then the two henchmen headed to the same portal Greedy entered.

When Ristar was floating in space unconsciously, a mysterious golden portal opened and sucked Ristar in. After that, Ristar woke up in a void that was pure gold with a golden floor with a golden ceiling and walls, it's like the void suddenly became a chamber with absolutely nothing in it. "Man, where am I?" he said as he walked forward. But then a deep voice was heard right in front of him saying, "Greetings Ristar", it said as it became a gigantic god being sitting on a throne. "Woah, who are you?" asked Ristar, "I am the Golden God. The creator of universes." (Which is the OC that I made up and respectfully own)


	3. Chapter 2: Ristar meets the creator

Chapter 2: Ristar meets the creator?

"So, Golden God, why am I here?" asked Ristar, "Because I brought you here, I want to talk to you, about Tyrant Greedy." said Golden God. "Wh- how do you know who Greedy is?" "I always knew who he was Ristar, I know everything. Well you know, not in a creepy stalker kind of way." "Oh, alright." Ristar said. "But anyways, why do you want to talk about Greedy, is there something I should know about him?" "Precisely, it looks like he is at it again. He is invading the galaxy as he did last time with Valdi" the Golden God replied.

"Yeah, I know Greedy is going to invade the Valdi galaxy again." "Incorrect, Ristar" "Huh, what do you mean?" "I mean that Tyrant Greedy is not going to invade Valdi anymore!" "WHAT?! What do you mean? But why?!" "I mean that he is going to invade another world, Greedy and his army are more powerful than ever, and I have chosen you to stop him. But stopping Greedy isn't your only task, you also have to warn, prepare, and protect these beings." Then, the Golden God created an image of three girls of a species Ristar had never seen before.

"What the? Who and what are they?" asked Ristar. "They are the target world's champions, the Powerpuff Girls Z." "The Powerwhat girls Z?" "Just listen, the one in pink is Blossom, the leader of the trio, the one in blue is Bubbles, and the one in green is Buttercup." "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup? Got it! But why do I have to protect them?" "Because they are in great danger of being captured by one of Greedy's henchmen for an experiment. It appears that the girls carry some rare energy source only found in their home world." "Hmmm, an experiment? I think I know who that henchman might be, that lousy scientist Inonis!" "Exactly, you must protect them at all costs, even from threats of other origins" "Hmm, okay then. Anything else?" Ristar asked.

"I shall grant you extra strength, defense, speed, and power for this task, not to mention more abilities. Use them wisely Ristar." Golden God starts applying the extra stats to Ristar. "Woah! I feel much stronger, and quicker too!" while Ristar was trying out his new powers, the Golden God added, "But that is not your only gift, I shall also grant you your very own partner to accompany you." "A partner? I wonder who it is!" Then, Golden God created a portal and a pink creature came out of it and yelled, "POYO" "Introducing, Kirby!" Golden God introduced. Ristar stared at Kirby as his eyes were white and shrunken with disbelief, "A pink ball...really?!"

"Thou shalt not judge the way he looks. Kirby may look adorable, small, cuddly, slightly obese, and morbidly defenseless in direct weaponless combat, but when it comes to battling, he sure is ready to eat, and what I mean by that is this:" Golden God had created a chocolate dummy and just like that, Kirby inhaled it. "Woah! that was awesome!...I guess..." Ristar yelled and became quiet for a second. "Poor Kirby's home world got invaded by Tyrant Greedy not long ago, so I found him and let him stay here while a hero like you would end the reign of Greedy. But anyways, now that you have everything I granted you, you're ready to begin. Just hop in this portal with your friend, and wish you luck." the Golden God said.

"Alright Kirby, you're coming with me, hop on my back and hold on tight. Oh, and thanks old man!" Ristar 'complimented', "Well, you can say I'm old, because I am 10 billion years old, and you're welcome!" was the last thing the two heard as Kirby got on Ristar who then grabbed a star pole and began spinning in circles as he then released his grip to head straight into the portal. As the two entered the portal, Ristar wondered "_Is Golden God really 10 billion years old? I guess I'll just have to find out after I'm done with this mission._"

-Meanwhile-

The city of New Townsville, where it is always peaceful (Well, not always). It is also nighttime with most of the residents sleeping their asses off. But the protectors of New Townsville aren't, they just happen to be camping in the woods for a meteor shower which was supposed to bring "wish-granting" stars. You can probably see where this is going. Anyways, on that very night, Ristar would be appearing.


	4. Chapter 3: Shooting Ristar has arrived!

Chapter 3: Shooting Ristar has arrived!

"I hope our wishes come true!" said Blossom as they ate marshmallows on their homemade camp-fire, hidden under a lush green forest. "Yeah, if I could wish for something, I would wish I was a pro-pro-pro wrestler for WW[Censored]!" said Buttercup. "Well I would wish that I was a model for Victo[Censored] Secret!" said Bubbles with enthusiasm. "Well I wish I had a boyfriend, because I am desperate as hell for one!" Blossom chimed in.

"Hey, we ain't gonna let no man control us" "Yeah!" The other girls said. "Well, they're just wishes, it's not like any of them are going to come true!" Man, was she wrong. So, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooo wrong. Because, as they were saying this, two figures were flying from the skies as the meteor storm began.

"Aw bitchin'! The meteor storm's beginning!" yelled Buttercup, "Come on, let's make our wishes" "Ooh, look at that pretty star, and that one too!" said Bubbles, "Wow, that one looks like a crotch cloth!" "And that one looks like a- Huh? Hey girls?! That one looks like its heading straight towards us! Oh shit! Get to cover!" Blossom shouted as the three ducked for their lives. KABOOOOOOOOM! The sound echoed near them for a while before they heard what sounded like Fuzzy Lumpkins screaming.

And there he was. Fuzzy Lumpkins, not Ristar. Apparently, the star decimated his "property." "Ah shit! Mah properteh (Dat Country accent)! Damn star. Why I oughta fuck you up!..." "I'm sorry!?" said the three girls. "Aw balls! What are ya three doin' heya?" "We were watching the meteor shower. And watch your language!" Bubbles said. "Aw fuck you bitch! Ya wanna go? Let's go! Just so ya know, I'm ain't afraid to hit some damn wussies!" Fuzzy yelled back.

As the four brought their fight to the girls' campsite, Ristar and Kirby ran out of their hiding place. "Whew. That was a close one. We almost got caught there. Huh little buddy?" "Poyo poyo poyo," Kirby nodded. As the two raced off, Ristar and Kirby saw purple lights in the sky that looked like a mini fireworks show. The lights were sort of big, but ironically, no one else noticed them.

-A few Minutes later-

As the girls and Fuzzy were fighting away from the town, Ristar and Kirby decided to strike at Fuzzy when the girls were in danger, and make their dramatic entrance. Which really is NOT something you should be worrying about when you're supposed to be protecting people!

KABOOM! As the girls were slicing and dicing (Fuzzy was just flailing his arms around, hoping to hit one of them) Ristar and Kirby made their way to the canopy of the forest they were all in and discreetly watched from above, waiting for the right moment to introduce themselves. As the girls and fuzzy each traded blows, the girls were suddenly became enveloped in weird multi-colored lights, and transformed to the forms Ristar saw before him when he was speaking with the Golden God! As they were standing there, they shouted

"BLOSSOM"

"BUBBLES"

"BUTTERCUUUUUUUUUUUUP"

-One Transformation later-

"The Powerpuff Girls Z!" When the girls finished transforming, Fuzzy tried to body slam them but the girls quickly dodged and as a result, Fuzzy missed. When he got back up, Blossom used one of her attacks, "Campfire Yoyo Deluxe!" she yelled. But Fuzzy was fast enough to grab the yoyo and pulled Blossom towards him and gave her a fist to the face. Next, Bubbles yelled "Clearwater Bubble Splash!" And rained a barrage of bubbles onto Fuzzy. While he was distracted, Buttercup yelled "Hammer Bonecrushing Uppercut!" as she slammed the hammer up Fuzzy's noggin while managing not to decapitate him.

Anyways, "Wait! Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup… you have one message from Prof. Utonium." said a small little star wars looking probe which had appeared out of nowhere. "You know, he should really stop setting it to manly samurai mode, having something as loud as that cannot be good. Answer the message 2391 VNTRN!" said Buttercup.

As Bubbles was taking Fuzzy to Scotland Yard, the other two were playing the message from Prof. Utonium. "Girls! It's a cosmic collision! Come back to the lab immediately! Something weird has just happened!" As the three raced to the lab, Ristar and Kirby(who was asleep on Ristars back) followed them. As they made their way to the lab, Ristar and Kirby hopped onto a building across from the lab where they could see what was going on. Luckily, a window was open so they could hear into the lab too.

"So, what's going on doc?" said Blossom to the Prof. Ken responding with a "Well, It seems as if during the meteor shower, there was a temporal spacetime collision with the asifluer condrumus constellation. It seems as if two gaxious dimensions, one of them being ours, merged temporarily. I captured this phenomenon with my htyisioes internal polarity flux capacitor hybrid chain scale." "Uh, English Please?" Said Blossom in a confused tone.

"Two dimensions have merged and have brung two beings from another dimension. I have built a machine to track them, but they can be miles away! Heck, They could even be in Dubai! But we'll give it a shot anyways." As Ken switched on his radar thing, it whirred and whizzed as it showed Ristar and Kirby one house away! When Ristar realized the five of them were looking at him he made a run for it… but tripped and fell down the side of the house he was on. Luckily, he put kirby down when he first landed on the house.


	5. Chapter 4: Underground Rampage

Chapter 4: Underground Rampage! Too bad 62/64 of it is above ground. :(

-The Next Day-

"-and that's why we're here." said Ristar as he explained everything to the girls. He and Kirby were hoping for a dramatic entrance, but… they ended up having to not get killed by Buttercup, and explain everything over coffee in the Prof's living room (Kirby having Orange Soda due to him being a baby). "Poyo poyo" Kirby said happily.

"What the hell is that pink blob even saying?" asked Buttercup. "Oh, he said that he enjoys the soda you guys gave him, he also says that I'm awesome!" "OH! Kirby must really respect you Ristar" said Bubbles. "Poyo poyo poyo" Kirby said in an annoyed tone of voice as he tried to tell Bubbles that that wasn't what he said. "Oh, Kirby is just so so so so SOOOO adorable when he says that!" Blossom said as she looked at Kirby's roundness and pinkness. "Back off, he's mi-I mean wrestling stuff…" said Buttercup.

But when no one was paying attention, the heart-shaped screen had the mayor's face and he said, "Professor Utonium! Come quick! This is an emergency! There are these weird monster thingies! And Mojo Jojo is involved!" "Well it looks like Mojo Jojo is at it again! Girls! You know what to do!" the Prof. said. "We're on our way professor!" said Blossom in excitement. "Blossom! Bubbles! Butteerrrrcuppp! PowerPuff Girls Z!" the three yelled as they transformed. "Wait! I'm coming with youuuu!" shouted Ristar as he tied kirby to a pole using some chains. "POYO POYO POYO!" yelled Kirby. As the girls flew to the scene, Ristar followed them at a greater speed and thus, got their faster.

When the four finally landed in the area Mojo Jojo wrecked havoc on, Mojo spotted the girls and yelled "Hey! Why don't you guys go home! Why can't you just leave me alone while I commit crimes?!" "You tried to blow up a banana store that was out of bananas. Are you sure that you're their strongest enemy or their dumbest enemy?" said Ristar in reply to Mojo Jojo. "WHAT, how dare you insult the geniusest evil in the entire world!" "If you're a genius, then you should have noticed geniusest is not even a word." replied Ristar once again.

That angered Mojo enough to shoot four heat seeking missiles at the girls and Ristar. But easy as that, Ristar deflected the missiles with his grown fists, and bitch slapped one towards Mojo Jojo. When that missile hit Mojo, he immediately became even more pissed and activated the drills on his robot to go underground. As Mojo Jojo went underground, another giant figure suddenly appeared and did the same thing Mojo did.

"What in the name of Jesus was that?" asked Buttercup out loud. "That thing looked awfully familiar for some reason," said Ristar softly. But then, Mojo Jojo came above ground, with his robot which was critically damaged. "What in the name of Jesus was that?" he said in a bewildered tone. "Hey, that's what I said!" yelled Buttercup. But as Mojo escaped from his damaged robot, a big loud stomp was made. As Mojo Jojo turned behind him fearfully, he saw a huge mechanical mole with gigantic sharp claws and a mean look, its Adahan!

"Oh fuck! It's the thing that attacked me!" shouted Mojo Jojo in fear. "Hmph, what a shame, the little pinprick of pathetic is here! I'll enjoy shredding you once I murder you and ra-er, I mean capture these humans! And no stupid monkey with a skin disorder and brain damage is going to get IN MY FUCKING WAY! YOU HEAR THAT? YOU LITTLE BITCHES ARE COMING WITH ME AFTER I ANNIHILATE THESE TWO IDIOTS!" Adahan exclaimed, "What?" said everyone but Ristar.

Then, Mojo Jojo did the unexpected. He joined with Ristar, and together they beat the everliving shit out of Adahan. Just kidding, Adahan impaled Mojo Jojo and throws him into a wall(Pretend the Ristar boss theme is playing during this fight). After that, he poured water on Ristar, and electrocuted him with some wires from a power box nearby. He then proceeded to smash his foot onto Ristar and pull him apart. Unfortunately, the girls could do nothing because Adahan had already knocked them out with a ground-shockwave and bound them.

Then, when all hope seemed lost…Kirby arrived! "What's this? Ah, a pink ball? You have got to be freakin kidding me! It must be robot mole Christmas! Let's see if I can demolish the little bastard without even touching it! Hey, maybe when I kill it, it'll turn into ice cream filled mochi!" Adahan said as he fired his missile claws. But Kirby was smart enough to inhale those missiles and exhale them in the general vicinity of Adahan, who grabbed them and rammed Kirby with one of them.

After that, he proceeded to beat Kirby to a pulp, smashing his head, crushing his body, and then detonate the missile with Kirby next to it. "Well I guess that does it, You all are a bunch of pathetic losers! Now if you excuse me, I am going to take my new toys!" Adahan said this as he bound Ristar, and the PowerPuff girls, and flew away with all four of them. But just as Adahan thought he got away with it, a sudden yellow beam hit his back causing him to fall back down to the ground with the four in tow.

While Adahan was falling unconsciously, Ristar started to regain his consciousness. This was when he saw the girls in trouble. With one quick move, he enlarged his hands and held onto the girls. This was also when Blossom woke up, the first thing she saw being Ristar, protecting her and her friends. But why? Why her? And why was she feeling this way? Was it the long fall? Why did she feel so… scared? Right then and there, they fell in love. Blossom, with her confused feelings, and Ristar with his need to protect them. Oh, and did I mention Bubbles and Buttercup were cuddling? Awwwww. Oh, and I think Kirby and Mojo Jojo are going to need extensive care.


	6. Chapter 5: The Knight Appears

Chapter 5: The Knight Appears

-2 Days Later-

"_Hmmm, who shot that odd yellow beam? I know I saw it before, but I can't put my finger on it. Wait, I don't even have fingers, just these stubs! What the literal fuck! But hmmmm, it can't be, could it? That's impossible! Could it be him? If it is, shit!"_ thought Kirby as he ate his breakfast. It consisted of tomato sauce, hummus, some green sauce, spinach, steak, tortilla chips, cheese, pretzel bites, and a taco shell.

Considering this is the new food trend, these people must be morbidly obese. Possibly more obese than Kirby. Seriously, the very fact that they still manage to stay fit was a surprise and a miracle on it's own. Kirby had been living in extensive care ever since that stupid mole fucked him up. Buttercup had been coming ever since. Although she seemed to have a more sinister motive, because every damn time he woke up, his ass hurt and his [CENSORED] was [CENSORED].

And while he was sleeping, we'll just say that he heard odd sounds. That girl has gotta be checked to a mental institute or something. He thought about this while he finished his breakfast, which took hours since it weighed 14,500 pounds. That's was definitely going to fuck his stomach up. Hmmm, that blast was very familiar though, he might have to go investigate on his own sometime. "Kirby!" "_Oh Fuck it's her! Gotta hide, gotta hide!_" thought Kirby as he hid under the T.V. from Bubbles.

Meanwhile, Ristar was listening to a radio Ken had fixed up from some scraps of the battle with Adahan. The song playing, had been playing for a couple minutes now. Rule Britannia, apparently. He couldn't help but wonder, what he really saw that fateful night. A goddess? A girl? Could it have been Blo- He shouldn't be thinking about that now. What Ristar should be thinking about is what the hell were those strange purple lights he and Kirby saw back at the forest 3 days and one night ago.

Hmmm… Cotton Eye Joe was playing now. It reminded him slightly of Valdi. Maybe when he got better he'd ask Blossom to teach him how to square dance. Then, when he got back to Valdi, he could teach everyone there.

IF he got back to Valdi. The Golden God never told him ANYTHING about returning to Valdi! And what about Kirby? Golden God wouldn't just leave the child here alone, would he? I mean Kirby had Ristar, but what about his family and friends? Oh well, at least things couldn't get better or worse from here. But, man was his bed impractical. It happened to be in the shape of a girly princess dog dragon pegasus kitten badger. Whatever that was. Of course, Bubbles made it, so he made a mental note to thank her.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

_Must be Blossom, I'll let her in! _"Come IN!" said Ristar. It was Blossom with some hot soup! "Oh hey Ristar, the Prof. made some soup, careful it's hot" she said as she handed the bowl of soup to Ristar. "Ooh, my favorite kind!" he said as he started to slowly blow on the soup.

But suddenly, there was another knock on the door. As everyone heard the knock, Bubbles came quick to answer it, but to her surprise, the guest who knocked was a blue armored creature who had the same shape as Kirby, but was slightly bigger and was wearing a mask that only revealed his glowing yellow eyes. He said, "Finally, I've found you, Ristar. How is Kirby?" "Who are you, and how do you know who Ristar and Kirby are?" asked Bubbles. "I am Meta Knight, I guess you can say I am like his older brother, of some sorts."

"POYO POYO POYO?!" replied Kirby angrily.

"Kirby, listen, Adahan was just the tip of the spear! Golden God has sent me, his top Guardian Knight to warn you and help you against some of Greedy's henchmen. Ristar, the other reason why I came here is to notify you that there will also be other threats here, which are other major sinister villains Tyrant Greedy has hired. There are also minor baddies, but maybe some will join us...possibly.

As for you, the Powerpuff girls, you will need to know just what Ristar said, one of Greedy's henchmen, Inonis, has vowed to hunt you three down for an experiment he's been working on, so Ristar, Kirby, and I will be your bodyguards. Other than that, I can also provide a place for Kirby to stay. I can even give him some alone time with Buttercup. You two seem close. Oh, and here, I bring gifts! For Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup. These three candies will allow you to change into a new powerful form, just say your names and then shout (Your Candy and Color) Power! Bubbles, your Color, is of course Blue. Blossom, your gem is the Ruby/Pink, while Buttercup's gem is Green. Now, these candies are called Botan Rice candies. Just pop and chew. Well, good Luck!"

"POYO POYO! POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO!" Kirby gave an angry sentence replying to the thing about Meta Knight saying about giving him some alone time with Buttercup. "Aww, Kirby must be really excited to live with Meta Knight! Just look at him! Anyways, thanks for the notification and assistance Meta knight. We really appreciate it. And I'll really appreciate having him all to myself sometimes too!" said Buttercup.

"POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO!" said Kirby once again angrily. And just like that, Meta Knight joined Ristar on his journey to defeat Tyrant Greedy, perhaps once and for all.


	7. Chapter 6: Freeze!

Chapter 6: Freeze!

-The Next Day-

"Tch, these guys are idiots! This'll be easy!" said Bob the Robber, as his two accomplices, Lifty and Shifty prepared the plans for a robbery.

Meanwhile at the Professor's house, Ristar was drinking a Pina Colada(non-alcoholic) while Kirby was (secretly) coloring a picture of King Dedede being murdered by impalement, with a bunch of little butterflies cheering on (and some friendly little marshmallows too). It's a good thing he hides his drawings. As Ristar and Kirby were doing their stuff, Blossom and the girls were calling into the prison as to how Mojo Jojo was doing. He was a villain, but the girls took any chance they could get to make sure someone was ok. It had only been 4 days, and it seemed that Mojo Jojo was doing fine (Although he still had a scar on his back from hitting a glass shard).

Meta knight however, was worried that Kirby was too weak and started training him for 8 hours a day, starting at 12 o'clock a.m. This was non-stop, which caused Kirby to become so tired, he didn't wanna sleep. As the Professor and Ken finished some jump boost shoes for Ken's science project, Ken made sure they used the plans from the prototype. This was due to them not wanting anyone to think that the Professor helped Ken As Bubbles started up the Natto, a Japanese fermented bean dish often eaten for breakfast with a very interesting odor, Buttercup set the table using kicks and punches to very accurately place the cutlery and plating on the table. As she did this, Ristar reached the cups in the cupboard that was too high to reach for human hands. Meanwhile, Meta Knight sat Kirby down, and took care of him like a father would to his child, much to Kirby's slight irking. As Meta Knight did that, Kirby set out to coloring a picture of King Dedede getting stung by poisonous Fwoghu wasps. Meanwhile, Blossom was listening to music on her brand new iPod Nano 7th gen. As everyone got together to eat, Ken took the first bite, and to everyone's shock, he liked it. As everyone (including Poochi) dug in, Ristar had decided to ask Blossom the big(ish) question. He was gonna ask her out. Bum bum bummm!

So, after dinner, and after Kirby nearly killed Buttercup (he still had a hate/love thing going with her) by throwing a machete near her head, everyone went their separate ways. "Hey Blossom, wanna go on a date with me?" "Sure, where?" "I don't know, maybe I'll let you choose," "Well I like Annie's place so much! She's got every delicious dessert in there!" "Sure, meet you at 4 o'clock tomorrow. Also, who's Annie?" "I'll show you when we get there tomorrow" What? Were you expecting him to dunk himself in gasoline, light himself on fire, jump off a cliff riding a shark, through seven flaming poles, parachuting down, ride a unicycle while juggling 3 flaming hot redwood trees, and ask her out on a date while drinking a glass of orange soda? Well you guys need to get yourself checked, because there must be something wrong with you if you think that.

But anyways, as Ristar made his way to Annie's place, he spotted Blossom walking towards him. "Oh sweet, you're here!" Ristar said nervously, "But don't worry, I'll pay for everything," he said. "You don't have money though, Ristar" Blossom said in reply. But suddenly, a small sac appeared right in front of the two. In it, held dazzling gems of many colors. Rubies, Diamonds, Sapphires, Pearls, Emeralds, Feldspar, Lapis lazuli, Gold, Silver, and Platinum. "Whoa! Where did this sac come from?" asked Blossom in surprise and fear. "I don't know how but they seem useful to buy stuff. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" replied Ristar. "I sure am!" replied Blossom.

They now both entered and were greeted by Annie. But Annie was shocked to see such a creature like Ristar. "Uh, Blossom? Who and what is that?" she asked. "Uh, I think it's very obvious what I am" replied Ristar, "But Ristar, no one knows what you are in this world." Blossom whispered to him. "Oh, yeah, right" replied Ristar as he felt quite stupid for forgetting that. As soon as Ristar told Annie what he is, Ristar and Blossom ordered what they were going to eat.

But by the time Annie was finished making the orders, a random guy suddenly entered the restaurant saying, "HELP! HELP! There is a major bank robbery going on right now! Somebody HELP!" "A bank robbery? Right in the middle of our date?! When I was about to eat the most delicious dessert ever made?!" asked Blossom in anger. "That's horrible, but why are you telling us?" asked Annie. The random guy replied with an, "Oh, uhh. Is this the police station?" "No need to worry citizen, you actually came to the right place!" yelled Ristar, but the guy just screamed in fear and ran away. "Man, what the hell is his problem?"

**(Just to let you know, the random guy is based on the guy from Word Girl, you know, the guy who always yells for help? Just look him up if you still don't know what I'm talking about.)**

-Meanwhile at the bank-

"Pfffffffffffffffffffffft, this was TOO easy. Those cops are as dumb as the Three Stooges. Come on, let's haul ass and burn rubber!" yelled Bob the robber. Then, suddenly from seemingly nowhere, Blossom said "Stop! We're here to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and we're all outta bubblegum." "Oh crap! It's a prostitute and a pointy dildo! Runnnnn! Hahaha! What are you two gonna do, pleasure us to death?" Lifty and Shifty then laughed, "tee hehehehehehehehehehe." "Geez, You sound like you got alligators in your throat or something. By the way, do you two ever talk?" "Mmphmmm" "I'll take that as a no, any ways. You two deal with them, I'll get the money to the joint" But as Bob was walking, he slipped on a coupon and accidentally spilt 120 degree hot coffee on him "Dammit Narrator! What the literal hell!" "I wouldn't say that if I were you" said Ristar. Then, for some weird reason, a dog came and peed on Bob, who stumbled into a cigarette that was on the ground, igniting him. "Thank you Narrator!" Said Ristar

No problem Ristar. "Now, I think it's time I end you three robbers!" Said Blossom. "Matcha Creme Brulee Barrage! Fuck you!" And with that, the three robbers landed in a coincidentally placed jail cell FILLED WITH CANNIBALS . MWAHAHAHAHA! Respect! Mah! Authoriteh (Dat Cartman accent tho)!

As the two heroes put the would-be robbers in hell- I mean jail to be transported to hospital (the three managed to survive somehow). "Hey Blossom, you wanna finish our date now?" said Ristar. Blossom replied to this with an ok. But, as they were heading back out again, a random portal with GG's face suddenly appeared, and told them "Ristar I need you now, there is trouble! You need to see your future, if not, you may not be prepared for the upcoming war! I will transport Blossom to safety!" As he said that, Blossom whished away. "Gramps, thank goodness, I had a couple questions for you!" said Ristar. "Now is not the time for that, you must see your future, for it may hold a grim fate"


	8. Chapter 7: It's Destiny Bitch!

Chapter 7: It's Destiny Bitch!

"Remember when the author said that someone you know would probably die in some time later on?" "Uhhh, no. He never told me that." said Ristar. "Oh. But still, I can't tell you, because it might seriously jack shit up" said GG. "But, I am to warn you of four individuals who will probably end up being good. They'll be good, but their screentime is gonna be for about, meh, 2/8 of the time, like a small chunk of it. I'm pretty sure the one with the leather jacket is the leader or something. Trust me, it'll be pretty friggin trippy. So, you know, yeah…" "Um, you mind showing me this, instead of talking?" said Ristar.

Sadly, GG's plane is out of my reach, so I can't do fun things with the characters while they're in there. Well, I guess I CAN show you what Ristar is seeing. A television screen popped up, and began playing a movie. It was Ristar, fighting with four people, against what looked like himself. But before he could make out the picture, the screen switched and there was another person on the screen clad in golden armor! What was going on?

But, before he could make out what was happening, a weird, green, globby, cartoonish goblin reptile looking army was coming at the screen. And on the other side, was him, Kirby, and a girl with a red scarf! GG was right, this was trippy! But before he saw any more, another vision appeared. It was him, versus an insect creature who ALSO had a red scarf. After that, was a scene of a scrappy looking boy wearing red and green, on a motorcycle pointing his gun at Ristar. Oddly enough, he looked machine-like but still human after transforming now donning purple armor. The final scene showed to him, was the purple individual now looking fully human pointing his gun at him while ristar was kneeling on the floor, with the man in golden from before kneeling with him. What happened, shocked him. He was bleeding. The man in purple had pulled a trigger.

"As you can see here, you hold an ill fate within your future. But, remember this, you will go through a lot. But, you must always remember, to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer" "Okaaaaaaaaay… I'll, uh, keep that in mind. Sooo… can I please go back to Blossom now?" And with that, Ristar was blasted back to his home, but before remembering that he wanted to ask GG some questions.

**(Just so you know, this will be the last time we will be referencing the narrator. My friend here is just making shit sound so entirely random.)**


	9. Chapter 8: Dash Dash Simulation

Chapter 8: Dash Dash Simulation

Fishing. Fishing was so relaxing. After a tiring day putting away the baddies, all Blossom wanted to do was fis- What the fuck!? Whew, it was probably just an illusion. For a second there, she thought there was a weird, yellow, suit-wearing sponge that could TALK in the water! You know what, maybe she should just go back to New Townsville. All this time away must have been making her dizzy. As she flew back to New Townsville she made sure to buy some chocolate bars, to fuel her on her journey back home. Going from Saigon, Vietnam to New Townsville was tiring.

"Yo, Ristar! You training with Kirby?" she said to Ristar as she flew by. "Yeah, without any powers to swallow, Meta Knight says he's really easy to hit. Dammit Kirby, I told you not to hit me there!". As she flew to Bubbles' house to share the extra food she had from her trip, she wondered why Ristar disappeared into that weird void thing, after they stopped those odd bank robbers 2 weeks ago. Pffffffffft, Ristar probably had his reasons. I mean, it's not like he'd dump her for another girl DIRECTLY after she died! That'd be cruel, and a huge dick move on his part! Oh well, that'll never happen. Blossom's life was amazing Ris- She rubbed her head as she crashed through a building. As she took off again, Bubbles was just in view, with her bag of school supplies. "Hey Bubbles! School isn't until August, and it's the start of Summer, what are you doing?" she said, duh. "Oh, i'm just prepping for summer school, my grades are going down to B's". As Blossom spoke her condolences, she flew off again, hoping to get some alone time with her sweets.

**ERROR CODE:0x000074028 Please Try Again. Simulation Ending. Virtual Reality Drive Failing. Unknown User Access. Please Wait…**


	10. Chapter 9: Ya Ya Ya! I am Lorde!

Chapter 9: Ya Ya Ya! I am Lorde!

"HEY! OVER HERE! HELLO?!" "DUDE, I THINK SHE"S ASLEEP" "NAH MAN, SHE'S WAKING UP, SEE?" "MMHMHMFMFMMH" "GOOD IDEA KENNY, hey you awake?" As Blossom shrugged off the immense weight thrust upon her poor little hea- What the fuck? She woke up not to see Ristar and co., but four children who seemed awfully paperlike. "Ooh, no, no, no. This can't be happening!" "See, I told you she'd freak out! Hey Butters how's that lock going on?" "It's almost done! I should have it done in 3..2.. AND IT'S DONE!" "mhhhffmmhmhh, mhhmffmgmmhhfdm!" "Wha- where am I? And aren't you a little young to be here?" "Lady, shut the fuck up!" "Dammit Cartman! Don't Say that!" "mmhffmh!" "Yeah sorry about this, but you need to be getting back to your time, the decisive battle will be starting soon. Listen, I'm Stan, that's Kyle, the fat guy's Cartman and Ken- Oh my gosh! They killed Kenny!" "Mmhhmffm!" "You bastards!" said Stan and Kyle as their friend was mauled down by a door. "Well, this is it! Good luck! Come on guys, let's go bury Kenny" As Blossom was settling into her Escape pod, she lamented poorly as to how rushed and sloppy her rescue was.

Wait, what'd they say about a decisive battle? Whooooosh! And she was back to her own time. As she exited out, she heard Ristar. "Blossom? Where were you? You were gone after I turned to look away, after we stopped that bank robbery!" "I don't know either, anyways what's going on and where are we?" she asked. "It's Tyrant Greedy. We've had a rough fight when entering his castle to stop him but you might just be able to turn the tide." Ristar replied. "Alright, but where's Bubbles and Buttercup?" "We're right here!"

Blossom gasped as Buttercup and even Bubbles seemed more sparkly-gem-like in clothing. "So, shall we change?" said Bubbles. "YOU KNOW IT! Let's use those new powers Meta Knight gave to us!" "Blossom!" "Bubbles!" "Buttercup!" "Pink Power!" "Blue Power!" "Green Power!"

-One transformation later-

"New and improved Powerpuff Girls Z!" "Well well well, these are your friends Ristar? They look useless as fuck, especially the pink thing. I mean, you all look so stupid as fuck! And, that pink thing looks morbidly obese, it looks so fat, it has it's own zip code! What, did a 4 year old draw you? HAHAHAHAHA! But if you will excuse me I think it's time you meet my "army". SO PREPARE TO BE OBLITERATED AND SKULL-FUCKED!" said an evil voice as the dark vicinity the voice came from lit up. Ah! From it was Tyrant Greedy sitting on his throne! And after Greedy appeared, the rest of his army suddenly appeared right next to him! Riho, Ohsat, Adahan (wait, wasn't he defeated earlier in chapter 4?), Awaueck, Itamor, and Uranium.


	11. Chapter 10: Hey Dandydick!

Ch 10(Both versions): Greedy Game

"Woah! You mean THOSE are all Greedy's henchmen?!" Blossom yelled. "Relax Blossom, those guys really don't look like that much of a threat. I bet the green ball-shaped monkey is just as easy to beat as Mojo Jojo!" Buttercup said. "Well screw you too! I swear I'm going to hop on you and mind-control you to kill your friends!" said Riho the mind-controlling monkey thing. Then Tyrant Greedy replied suddenly "If that's what you really think of my henchmen you green wench, maybe I shall introduce you to my new ones!" as he whistled loudly. BOOM! Two new beings appeared in a puff of white smoke! One was wearing a jester-like costume with a devilish look too, while the other was very odd in shape and had lavender-colored skin, but it had huge yellow bat-like wings with fangs of a bat and was wearing a jester hat, a bow tie, and a pair of brown shoes. It was Him and Marx!

"Its Him! But how?" the Powerpuff Girls yelled out of surprise. "POYO POYO?!" Kirby also yelled out of surprise from seeing Marx. But Ristar did not show any surprise whatsoever, he just thought they looked stupid. "WEll tHeN! How iNTEresting! It SEEms tHE fat fIshIes hAve come to FRY aLIve! Ooooh, bUt iT seEMs your deATHs WIll be VerY paiNFUl, hoPe you doN't mind! HAHaha!" said Him. "Good one man! I bet these turds won't even last a second when I hit them with my weakest attack! HAHAHAHAHA!" Marx cackled. "You know, you really shouldn't say what you're gonna do, it's one of the tropes for a defeated villain. Meh, oh well! Time to die, ya stinkin' whores!" "Maybe I shall give the first attack to Lord Greedy's henchmen! Attack! Right NOW!" as Marx said this, he flew up and threw a few oddly shaped seeds at the heroes.

Kaboom! They grew into giant Rose stalks! As the rises unravels, they started to wrap our slightly helpless heroes in thorns! Which would be the case if Buttercup didn't just move and snap the bloody things, which she did. She then chopped the twigs and thorns off and proceeded to knee Marx in the groin. As Marx was incapacitated, albeit easily, Him and some of Tyrant Greedy's soldier A's started the battle off with a bang, which Bubbles deflected and sent back at them. Then, Blossom ground pounded Him, kicked his face in, threw him into space, pounded him back onto Greedy's lair, and blasted the crap out of Him. Meanwhile, Ristar and Kirby were having a nice picnic with kimchi, tofu, and other assorted foods. But then, as Kirby was about to dig into some carrots, a Soldier A stomped on it by accident, and Kirby went Super Saiyan(not literally) mode and nearly burned all of the Soldier A's.

Ristar definitely enjoyed the potato salad, it was quite creamy too! He ate the Apple pie, and then gulped it all down with some orange juice! Mmmmmmm. But suddenly, Marx curled up into a ball and created four boomerang shaped blades and threw them right at Ristar and Kirby's picnic, scattering the food everywhere. "Aw fuck! What the hell asshole? You wanna go fool?" As Ristar started to become an alcoholic father, Marx got ready to rumble. Marx first summoned a barrage of large bulky arrows, which ricocheted and hit him back. Then, Ristar stretched his arms to punch Marx, but Marx reacted by tying his arms in a knot. Ristar then proceeded to use his left leg to kick Marx, but the bat creature swerved around it and tied it up too. Ristar proceeded to fall down, whereupon Marx used Ristar's remaining leg to tie Ristar's entire body up.

Meanwhile, Kirby was glomping on a delicious peanut butter and banana smoothie. However, when he noticed Ristar in trouble, he went to help him, and poured the smoothie into Ristar's mouth, since he looked thirsty. Look! Ristar's health increased! But he was still tied up… Fuck. Hold on… Ah! But then, Buttercup appeared out of nowhere and smashed Ristar onto the ground, hoping to untie him. It didn't. Luckily, Meta knight arrived! Yay! Apparently, he was able to quickly untie Ristar despite the fact that its been hell of a while since Meta Knight untied something very complex. As Ristar was untied, he lunged at Him, and proceeded to claw at Him.

Him then proceeded to punch Ristar in his face. Let's move onto something more interesting, shall we? As Kirby ate all of TG's Soldier A's, he began to spew blood, and eventually, was left with blood whips. He was now Soldier A Kirby! He used his new whips to cut and strangle all of the enemy grunts. He then manipulated their bodies and turned them into zombies. He continued this with all of the dead corpses until he had an army. He then proceeded to spew more blood, which seeped into the remaining, living Soldier A's, who exploded in a mass of blood. Ew. Meanwhile, the girls were fighting Him, as Ristar was recovering from the pain in his face.

Marx, after doing some cardio, was battling Meta Knight at Marx speed. Get it? He launched arrows, and blades at his enemy. He then used his wings to slash at Meta Knight and bit into his mask, causing the Knight to bleed. "Ugh!" As his mask was broken, he immediately got pissed and backed away from Marx as quickly as he could and charged up some kind of light energy that soon became his screen wiping special attack, the Mach Tornado. He then launched it at Marx, thus, critically damaging him.


	12. Ch 11 Brandon Ver: Bitches Love Cannons

Ch. 11 Brandon Ver.: Bitches love Cannons

4 hours. 4 fucking hours! The fight had been going on for 4 fucking hours! Every henchmen was defeated, including Him and Marx. Everyone was tired, and Ristar was too. Until he remembered something very important. Greedy told him to kneel down like his mother! Oh my gosh! Greedy raped his mother! Wait no, hold on, that's just dumb. His mother was in her weird little space thin- Oh my gosh! Golden god raped his mo- Wait no, that's just even dumber. But, something was on the tip of his tong- Oh shit. Where in the name of Carmen Sandiego was Tyrant Greedy!? Oh crap, he forgot about him! Where was he? "Crap, crap, crap!" said Ristar as he went off to look for him. Little did he know that Greedy was still sitting on his throne, looking rather bored, but extremely pissed in the inside. As soon as Greedy stood up from his throne, he immediately created a few black orbs and threw them at the heroes without any warning. They were all hit but Greedy still seemed rather bored. But, deep inside, he was incredibly pissed off.

As the heroes got back up, Greedy proceeded to think and throw even more explosive black orbs, at our heroes. They proceeded to freak the fuck out and focus their attention at Tyrant Greedy. This gave the other villains a chance to attack our heroes. But, Tyrant Greedy silenced them as well. "Heroes! This dull fight has been going on for too long! Prepare to have your asses handed to you!" As he said this, he flew up and produced an artificial black hole. It was quite weak when it first appeared, but it seemed to get stronger as time passed. Oh hey, Ristar's back! Ristar said, "Oh shit! Get into my arms guys! I'll try to fly us away from that black hole!" as he grabbed his friends and wrapped his stretchy arms around them. Somehow, he managed to carry them away as far as he could from the black hole despite his obvious physical impairments, A.K.A. his arms and legs and lack of wings. Meh, tomato FUCKING tomahto.

As soon as Ristar did that, he felt like he was having a hard time flying away from the black hole. It got stronger and stronger by the minute! Finally, it managed to pull Ristar towards it. But when Ristar was being pulled into the black hole, it suddenly became weaker and eventually, it disappeared. Remember, the black holes Greedy makes often don't last very long. "Hmmmmmm, that black hole move'll need some tweaking. Nevermind that, I managed to stall for enough time to do this!" When he said that, all of the major baddies appeared from the pillars, and attacked Ristar and friends. It was too much, and Ristar collapsed onto the ground. Luckily, the girls, and Kirby were safe, and Meta Knight was still healing on the ledge. But then, the guy we all forgot about, Marx came, and picked up Ristar. He then dropped him at the feet of Tyrant Greedy, hoping that Ristar would be finally killed. "Hey guys, I'm back!" As Ristar, badly injured, prepared for battle, he reminisced about his life. It all flashed before his eyes.

**(I'm skipping the battle, because it'd be too long. Just use your imagination.)**

As Greedy laid there, he was badly injured. His thigh and chin were torn up. His right leg was completely torn off. Half of his face had been burned off earlier, while his shoulder bone was sticking out from his skin. Meanwhile, his eye (the one on the burned side) was hanging out of it's eye socket. Meanwhile, his torso was cut open, and his intestines were shown, draping onto the floor. His hand, on the other hand, was now broken, and flung onto the wall. His faced was torn so badly, that you could not recognise him. His tongue was torn out of his own mouth, while he was bleeding.

As Ristar laid there, however, he only had some minor cuts and bruises. But the odd thing about this, is the fact that Greedy did not fight Ristar. As he was about to impale him, Bubbles appeared and beat the shit out of him. Ristar was just laying there because Meta Knight was healing him.


	13. Chapter 11(Alternate ver)

Chapter 11[Alternate Ver.(You can decide which ch. version is canon, mine, or Brandon's)]: The Aftermath(or is it?)

4 hours. 4 fucking hours! The fight had been going on for 4 fucking hours! Every henchmen was defeated, including Him and Marx. Everyone was tired, and Ristar was too. Until he remembered something very important, oh shit. Where in the name of Carmen Sandiego was Tyrant Greedy!? Oh crap, he forgot about him! Where was he? "Crap, crap, crap!" said Ristar as he went off to look for him. Little did he know that Greedy was still sitting on his throne, looking rather bored, but extremely pissed in the inside. As soon as Greedy stood up from his throne, he immediately created a few black orbs and threw them at the heroes without any warning. They were all hit but Greedy still seemed rather bored. But, deep inside, he was incredibly pissed off.

As the heroes got back up, Greedy proceeded to think and throw even more explosive black orbs at the heroes. They proceeded to freak the fuck out and focus their attention at Tyrant Greedy. This gave the other villains a chance to attack the heroes. But, Tyrant Greedy silenced them as well. "Heroes! This dull fight has been going on for too long! Prepare to have your asses ended!" As he said this, he teleported upwards and produced an artificial black hole. It was quite weak when it first appeared, but it seemed to get stronger as time passed. Oh hey, Ristar's back! Ristar said, "Oh shit! Get into my arms guys! I'll try to fly us away from that black hole!" as he grabbed his friends and wrapped his stretchy arms around them and carried them away as far as he could from the black hole.

As soon as Ristar did that, he felt like he was having a hard time flying away from the black hole. It got stronger and stronger by the minute! Finally, it managed to pull Ristar towards it. But when Ristar was being pulled into the black hole, it suddenly became weaker and eventually, it disappeared. Remember, the black holes Greedy makes often don't last very long. "Hmmmmmm, that black hole move'll need some tweaking. Nevermind that, I will now get rid of you pests!" Greedy said as he teleported once again, but this time right in front of the heroes, only to charge up a beam of electricity and firing it at them and hitting them while flying upwards.

When the heroes recovered from the attack, the Powerpuff girls flew up to Greedy and attack him with their moves. "Sparkly Yo-yo Uppercut!", "Twinkle Bubble Splash!" "Shiny Hammer Pile Driver!", yelled all three girls as they launched their attacks and successfully hit Greedy all together enough to let him have it. But Greedy didn't seem that hurt. Instead, he was charging up for more electricity beams and firing them at the girls. Before the beams could hit the girls, Kirby stood up and inhaled them, swallowed them and copied their ability by turning into Spark Kirby! "Woah, for such a pink fat ball, Kirby sure did save us!" said Buttercup. "Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby replied angrily at Buttercup for calling him fat. When Tyrant Greedy saw Kirby in his copy ability, he was quite surprised, but he looked like he didn't give a shit. Then, Kirby started to run in circles to charge up a huge ball of electricity and fired it at Greedy and fortunately, he hit him.

As Greedy was hit, he was quite paralyzed by the electricity hovering around him. But he then started to get fucking pissed and broke free from the paralysis and teleported in front of Kirby and gave him a knee to the face, sending Kirby flying to the ceiling. Then Meta Knight stepped into the action and fired an energy wave at Greedy. But Greedy caught the wave with his hands trying to push it back, but failed to do so when it exploded right on his face. After that, Greedy felt more pain and got even more fucking pissed and fired multiple electric beams at Meta Knight, all hitting him at once.

Then, Greedy targeted at the Powerpuff girls once again and fired electric beams and hit the girls. When they were hit, one of Bubbles' pigtails fell off of her head for some unknown reason(maybe it was due to the electric beams). When Bubbles noticed her right pigtail had fallen off, she reacted with a "Oh my fucking gosh! My pigtail is missing! Now I look just as hideous as Shrek! Damn you Greedy bastard! I'm going to fucking KICK YOUR ASS!" as she launched multiple explosive bubbles at Greedy and kept on hitting him and hitting him and hitting him and hitting him. Finally, Bubbles ended that with a super-duper-mega-fucking-sized bubble and successfully hit Greedy, ultimately kicking his ass for good(or did she?).


	14. Chapter 12 Brandon Ver: Caffeine

Ch. 12 Brandon Ver.: Caffeine

Dammit, why did it hurt? She was only just a girl wearing little to no armor! He wasn't being sexist or anything, but how the hell did she defeat Tyrant Greedy? Inonis thought this while examining Bubbles' file. I mean, she was an ordinary girl, until she transformed. But what had caused her to transform? Apparently, it was something called a z-ray. The fuck is that? That's literally the DUMBEST name ever. He meant, seriously, the biggest idiot in the world probably named it. He would have named it something much more appropriate, like Faraday-rays. It rhymed too! Ugh, anyways, it must have been the reason for her transformation. He had to get his hands on some of those rays! And he knew just how…

As Inonis made his way, with his syringes, he checked to make sure that Him and Blosso- No, she's Ristar's girlfriend. The guy "protected" her like a sick puppy. And, Bubbles just beat the crap out of Tyrant Greedy, so he guessed he just had to go with the other one. He went to the battle site, and pricked Him. "Ow!", and then he pricked Buttercup. "Fuck!" He ran back to his lab as quickly as possible, where he used a centrifuge to remove all of the excess proteins. He was then stuck with the pure z-rays. He used a DNA dilution machine to combine the two together, and then diluted Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA into the mixture. He was supposed to use dragon DNA but the T-Rex samples were the only thing on hand. Speaking of T-Rex DNA, how the hell did Inonis even get it in the first place? Well apparently, Inonis visited the Jurassic Park one year before Tyrant Greedy relaunched his invasion. And that's where he found a T-Rex and immediately pricked the dino with a syringe he was carrying with him and ran away as quickly as he could before the T-rex could eat him whole. "My liege! Here, use this! It will make you stronger!" "Ugh, thank you Inonis. Gulp, gulp, gulp. Aaaaah! Wha- What's happening? Inonis, explain yourself!"

Tyrant Greedy began to writhe in pain. "My liege, this mixture is supposed to increase your strength! I don't know why it is reacting the way it is!? I had only used the samples graciously provided by Him, and the blue girl!" "Aaaagh! Was there anything else in there?" "Nothing, exce- No... My liege, forgive me! I was experimenting with DNA from the place known as Jurassic Park! During my escapades there, I accidentally caused the dinosaurs to develop self-awareness and change gender, thus being able to mate. In my stumbling to leave, I must have grabbed a faulty sample of T-Rex DNA instead of the pristine one I had originally intended to use!" "Inonis, you foo- Aaugh! Noooooo!" As the smoke cleared, there was Tyrant Greedy, in a hideously mutated form. He looked like the mixture between a dinosaur, a boned bird, a bull, a volcano, a koala bear, and many other things that are very scary. For instance, one of my friend's fears, descending escalators, was mixed in there. Somewhere.

Greedy was now roaring and screaming. Trust me, it was pretty frickin' scary. As he began to open his eyes, he grabbed Inonis, who was crying his fat ass off, and ate him, legs first, in two bites, so that he could slowly die. As Ristar and co. looked on at the monster in front of them they said 2 words: "Well fuck." Well, nice job assholes, Greedy now knows your location! The tyrant, we'll call him Tyrannosaurus Greedy, began to stampede his way to Bubbles, killing his allies along the way. But, luckily, Meta Knight grappled the Tyrant by the shoulder, tripped Greedys own foot, and ground pounded him. As the T-greedy laid there on the floor, it dissipated into a black mass, and surrounded the heroes.

**(I'm Skipping the battle because it'd be too long. Just use your imagination! You get to decide what happened. Make something up.)**

The battle was truly lost. Ristar was near dead and was unconscious from a massive head injury, and almost everyone else was severely injured. But then, something yellow appeared, out of no where! Are you ready kids!? It was fucking Spongebob, who had arrived just in time to save the day! Fuck yeah! In a flash, Spongebob slammed T-Greedy's head down, kicked through him, ripped his limbs off, tore his eyes out, karate chopped his tail off, stabbed his nostrils with his own teeth, and outright decimated him. "Spongebob? What are you doing here?" said Ristar "I came to get mr. Krabs back. Your friend, fished him out of the sea when she was fishing!" "Oh, sorry about that! here, I kept him in a tank all this time" said Blossom. As everyone laughed together, Him dumped T-greedy's body into the trash, showing his disdain for the leader. "GoOd fUCkINg RiDDAnCe!"

...Later...

As Ristar and Blossom were conversing outside, there was a very odd mood in the air. "Well, Greedy's finished. I guess this means you'll be going now, huh?" "Yeah. Hey, let's stay in touch okay? I mean, who knows! Maybe GG will let me stay!" "THAT IS CORRECT, RISTAR! WHICH IS WHY YOU WILL BE STAYING HERE!" 'Whoa, GG! Turn the volume down a notch would ya'?" "Sorry" said GG with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "Well, I guess we get a happy ending after all!" said Blossom, as she and Ristar shared their first kiss.

But, as everyone was celebrating, a King was planning his revenge on a certain god.

Credits:

Author: Brandon Tran

Editor: Fernando Velázquez(me)

Consultant: Michael Trough

Special Thanks to:

Michael Vu

Mario Hawthorne

Michael Trough

Ivan Macias

Rebecca Schulz

Maria Torres

Brandon Tran

Fernando Velázquez

Monty Oum


	15. Chapter 12(Alternate ver)

Chapter 12[Alternate ver.(you can choose if it's canon or not)]: The TRUE Greedy Game(with ending)

Dammit, why did it hurt? She was only just a girl wearing little to no armor! He wasn't being sexist or anything, but how the hell did she defeat Tyrant Greedy? Inonis thought this while examining Bubbles' file. I mean, she was an ordinary girl, until she transformed. But what had caused her to transform? Apparently, it was something called a z-ray. The fuck is that? That's literally the DUMBEST name ever. He meant, seriously, the biggest idiot in the world probably named it. He would have named it something much more appropriate, like Faraday-rays. It rhymed too! Ugh, anyways, it must have been the reason for her transformation. He had to get his hands on some of those rays! And he knew just how…

As Inonis made his way, with his syringes, he checked to make sure that Him and Blosso- No, she's Ristar's girlfriend. The guy "protected" her like a sick puppy. And, Bubbles just beat the crap out of Tyrant Greedy, so he guessed he just had to go with the other one. He went to the battle site, and pricked Him while he was unconscious, and then he pricked Buttercup. "Fuck!", she yelled. Inonis ran back to his lab as quickly as possible, where he used a centrifuge to remove all of the excess proteins. He was then stuck with the pure z-rays. He used a DNA dilution machine to combine the two together, and then diluted Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA into the mixture.

He was supposed to use dragon DNA but the T-Rex samples were the only thing on hand. Speaking of T-Rex DNA, how the hell did Inonis even get it in the first place? Well apparently, Inonis visited Jurassic Park one year before Tyrant Greedy unleashed his second invasion. And that's where he found a T-Rex and immediately pricked the dino with a syringe he was carrying with him and ran away as quickly as he could before the T-rex could eat him whole. "My liege! Here, use this! It will make you stronger! It may hurt, but its totally worth it." "Ugh, thank you Inonis." Inonis had now injected the serum into Greedy. "Aaaaah! Wha- What's happening? Inonis, explain yourself!"

Tyrant Greedy began to writhe in pain. "My liege, this mixture is supposed to increase your strength! I don't know why it is reacting the way it is!? I had only used the samples graciously provided by Him, and the green girl!" Inonis replied. "Aaaagh! Was there anything else in there?" Greedy asked. "Nothing, exce- No... My liege, forgive me! I was experimenting with DNA from the place known as Jurassic Park! During my escapades there, I accidentally caused the dinosaurs to develop self-awareness and change gender, thus being able to mate. In my stumbling to leave, I must have grabbed a faulty sample of T-Rex DNA instead of the pristine one I had originally intended to use!" "Inonis, you foo- Aaugh! Noooooo!" Something was going on with Greedy. He started to scream in pain, and then, the transformation process has begun.

As the smoke cleared, there was Tyrant Greedy, in a hideously mutated form. He looked like a mixture between a Tyrannosaurus Rex(obviously), and...himself, but Greedy wasn't the size of an average T-rex, he was 30 meters tall and was much bulkier. Greedy then roared a mighty T-rex roar "RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" "Yes! It has worked! IT HAS WORKED!" yelled Inonis in excitement. "Now, my lord. How do you feel?" he asked. But Greedy replied with a "RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!" as he looked at Inonis hungrily. "Oh crap. I forgot! Greedy's mind has been replaced by that of the T-Rex I pricked back in Jurassic Park! Now he doesn't remember jack shit about anyone and is now on a blood-thirsty killing spree!" said Inonis in fear as he was then chomped in one bite and swallowed by his own boss. As Ristar and co. looked on at the monster in front of them they said 2 words: "Well fuck." Well, nice job assholes, Greedy now knows your location!

The tyrant, we'll call him Tyrannosaurus Greedy(get it?), began to stampede his way to Bubbles and headbutted her, killing his allies along the way. "Bubbles!", yelled both Blossom and Buttercup. When Ristar saw his friend get hit, he got pissed and flew over to T-Greedy to let him have it. But T-Greedy was fast enough to powerfully whip Ristar with his tail and pounded him to the ground. Next, Kirby came into the action and attempted to inhale T-Greedy, but it obviously didn't fucking work, so T-Greedy simply stomped on him, squashing him like a bug. Then, Blossom flew up to T-Greedy and yelled "Yo-yo 'I have no idea what to say' attack!" as she threw her attack at him. But the dino charged up a few black orbs and tossed them at Blossom, hitting her. Unfortunately, Greedy still has his original attacks with him, so he's just one kick-ass dino fucker.

But anyways, Buttercup then flew over to T-Greedy and yelled "Hammer Fuck You Up Tornado!" as she turned herself into a hammer tornado and spun over to T-Greedy in order to give him what he deserves. But T-Greedy simply charged an Electric beam and fired it at her. Then, Meta Knight stepped in and proceeded to slash T-Greedy all over his body, leaving cuts everywhere, "RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" T-Greedy screamed in pain. As T-Greedy silenced down, he noticed his prey were gone. He just assumed they were hiding behind the pillars of his lair, so he went to look for them, while slowly growling. T-Greedy was correct, his prey WERE hiding behind the pillars. "Oh crap, that crazy dino wants to eat us! I don't want to end up in his mouth!" Buttercup whispered loudly. "Be quiet Buttercup! That bastard's gonna hear us if we don't shut the fuck up!" Ristar replied quietly. "Poyo poyo poyo!" "You stay quiet too Kirby! Just because someone else spoke doesn't mean you can!" Ristar said as Kirby told him to look behind him.

And to his surprise, he saw T-Greedy's huge eye right in front of him. Ristar reacted with a "Holy Fucking SHIT!" as T-Greedy yelled an attack cry and tried to chomp Ristar and co. Fortunately, the slightly weakened, but quick, heroes dodged his attack. After that, Ristar flew upwards and proceeded to attack T-Greedy with his special, The Meteor Strike. He then hit him on the head, but T-Greedy was kinda prepared for that, because he didn't seem that hurt. As Ristar got mad at himself for failing, T-Greedy successfully fired a black orb at Ristar, proceeded to stampede his way to him, and gave him a hard ass headbutt to the head. Just like that, Ristar was knocked out unconscious.

-Meanwhile-

"Ristar. Please wake up my dear." a god-like voice said to Ristar for him to wake up. As Ristar did so, he saw a golden light in front of him. It was so bright he couldn't see who was speaking to him. But as soon as the light got dimmer, he saw his own mother, Oruto. "Wha- mother? Is that really you?" he asked. "Yes. It is me. You are here because you are currently unconscious right now." Oruto replied. "Then, where are my friends? Are they okay?" "They are okay alright. But I want to ask you something important. Do you know what your fate is?" "Yeah I do! Its-" But before Ristar could say anything else, he woke up. As Ristar stood up, to his surprise, he saw all his friends, knocked the fuck out by T-Greedy.

"Everyone!" said Ristar. "Poyo Poyo!" said Kirby. Then, Ristar had an idea. "Kirby, I need you to swallow me. We can only beat Greedy by fighting together. Let's do this!" Ristar yelled as he jumped into Kirby, who transformed into Super Ristar Kirby! "POYO POYO POYO POYO!" The transformation then ended. WAIT, what's that? Kirby also ate a Nearby Miracle Fruit! Kirby is transforming into Golden HyperNova Kirby!

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" T-Greedy shouted as he charged up both of his arms with electricity. Then, he put his arms inside his mouth in order to charge his attack in there, make the energy into a ball, and wait for it to be the size of 4 mammoths. Then, T-Greedy fired it at Kirby. "Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo!" said Kirby as he then amassed most of the combined energy of Ristar, himself, and Golden God as he charged up a powerful ass inhale and inhaled the electricity/energy ball and spat it out right back at him!(get it?). As the ball hit T-Greedy, he grabbed it trying to push it back, but he ultimately failed. So his own energy ball exploded right on his face. T-Greedy had exploded along with it, knocking Ristar and Kirby out of their transformation. Tyrant, or in this case, Tyrannosaurus Greedy has finally come to an end.

-Later-

"We did it guys! We finally showed that bastard tyrant what the hell we were made of!" Ristar said to his friends as they were all back in New Townsville celebrating after Tyrant Greedy's space castle had exploded and they all barely escaped. "You and Kirby sure did showed Greedy, you sure did. I am quite impressed." replied Meta Knight. "Well, how did you two stop Greedy exactly? I wasn't there to see it." said Bubbles. "Don't worry about it Bubbles, we should just be glad we defeated Greedy for good, including your enemy, Him the homosexual jester devil. Not to mention also getting rid of Kirby's enemy, Marx the retarded and derpy looking jester bat thing. What a coincidence though. I mean, we fought TWO jesters, its pretty surprising indeed." Ristar replied. "It sure is surprising my man! And so is this..." said Blossom as she held Ristar's face and kissed his cheek. "Woah, that's surprising alright, but this is even more!" Ristar said as he held Blossom by her waist and face and kissed her on the lips. As they smooched and smooched, their friends got quite disgusted and turned their heads away. But I guess Blossom did get her wish of getting a boyfriend after all. But other than that, they lived happily ever after, for now. Hehehe.

-Meanwhile-

"Your majesty, the army is almost complete and we will be invading and annihilating everything in no time, including the god you want revenge on." said an evil green creature as his boss responded with a, "Good, very good. I will finally have what I want. I want that yellow golden fuck face DEAD. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" as he continued to cackle in a deep monstrous voice.

**The End(Or is it?)**


	16. A note

**Brandon- Hey guys, Baron/End here, with a special message. As I can no longer access the account due to unknown reasons, me and a Randomguy016, otherwise known as Fernando, shall be going to Wattpad, we already have an account there, so yeah. It's been great knowing you guys, and I don't expect all of you to like us, or move to Wattpad but thanks for staying with us. I'm pretty sure we'll be posting the first story there, and will be back shortly with a surprise. a Randomguy016 is uploading this message as he still has access to the account, so I hope he doesn't edit it. Merry X-mas/Happy Hanukkah/etc. You get the gist. Anyways, I think it's time we Break Our Bodies, PSYK Ourselves Up, CHASE Our Dreams, and CROSSOVER to a better future. Let's begin HUNTING our destinies from this day forward and all that sentimental crap. This isn't a BREAK UP. Let's hope the LONELINESS of yesterday doesn't get to us. Bad bye, and yello!**

**a Randomguy016- The message above is just to show how my friend really cares for you guys. So yeah**


End file.
